mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient language
Ancient language or Alteran language are the names given to the language spoken and written by the Alterans that consist of two factions: The Ancients/The Ancestors/Lanteans and the Ori. The language was given to Earth humans in the past where it eventually evolved into Latin. Both languages are little similar to each other. The alphabet and numeral system used by the Alterans have interesting and special appearances: the symbols consist of squarish dots, and as a "full symbol" there are 24 squares with 8 on each diagonal row, except the letter k''. Just like the Latin alphabet in English, the Alteran alphabet has all of its letters, while both ''f and u'' have the same symbol. Classical Latin did not have ''j and w'', but came later and can be used for names. In Atlantis, the letters and numbers of the Alteran alphabet appear both upright and upside down and variate in direction. This is likely an error in production - telling the correct way up is difficult if you don't know the language. From Reckoning, Part 2, it's clear that Ancient text upside-down would be recognized by the Ancients and would be fixed, hinting that it is simply a goof. Speakers Several people at Stargate Command were successful in understanding written and spoken Alteran. Dr. Daniel Jackson was the one who unlocked the mysteries of the language, so that more could learn it, and gained an innate understanding after his Ascension and subsequent decension. Other people who are fluent in the language or at least understand it at a reasonable level are Jonas Quinn, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Harold Maybourne, Dr. Nicholas Rush, Eli Wallace, Dr. Adam Brody, Dr. Dale Volker, Dr. Lisa Park, Dr. Amanda Perry, Dr. Lindsay and several other. Also, on two occasions, Lt. General Jack O'Neill was able to speak it after having the entire knowledge base of the Alterans downloaded into his mind through the Repository of knowledge; each time, the Asgard erased it to save his life . O'Neill and Teal'c may understand some Alteran as they were forced to learn and memorize it when they were stuck in a 10-hour time loop for several months . To protect his computer systems, Anubis used elaborate ciphers coded in the oldest known Alteran dialect. Despite the Goa'uld's long known history of acquiring Alteran relics, the Tok'ra were unable to translate them. The Asgard have a significant understanding of Alteran, and have provided some translations of early Alteran to the SGC. Some of the Athosians have displayed knowledge of Alteran, and some give prayers in Alteran. The Wraith language is derived from Alteran. Words upside down can have different meanings. Letters that can be turned into another while upside down are ''j and r. Words Phrases and sentences References External links *Alteran language font to download Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.